Salvando Atena do tédio
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: yaoi, yuri, lemon e muita farra! total nonsense e PWP! Ainda bem que Saint Seiya não me pertence, senão eu ia decepcionar os muleques que tão vendo TV!


_Essa fic contém yaoi lemon, incesto, yuri e linguagem chula, não sendo recomendada pra menores, idosos,cardíacos e hepáticos._

**Salvando Atena do tédio**

Quando Atena estava presa pelo temível cavaleiro negro de Phoenix:

– Atena, esta noite você será minha.

– Não, não, eu prefiro a Shina, meu assunto é outro.

– Mais não importa, você será minha.

– Não, não.

– Não adianta recusar! hahahahahahahaha!!

– Seiya!! socorro!!

Enquanto isso, no outro lado da cidade:

– Ai Seiya, você é tão romântico.

– Imagina Shun, é somente o que sei fazer de melhor.

– Nossa, e faz muito bem mesmo, querido. -

– Seiya, Seiya, a Deusa Atena precisa de nossa ajuda. Diz Shiryu todo afobado.

– Não acredito, bem agora no melhor. ¬¬

– Verdade. (

– Seya, abra a porta, e nos ajude, LOGO!!

– Agora não dá, a gente ta ocupado.

– É, ela pode esperar um pouco – fala Seya, jogando o outro na cama, ficando por cima e o beijando furiosamente na boca, sendo correspondido na mesma intensidade. As mãos claras do Andrômeda correrão para a camisa do outro, tirando-a, sem separar os lábios ansiosos, de onde escorriam saliva e gemidos.

As roupas foram esquecidas em algum canto, enquanto Seya, enlouquecido, lábia cada pedaço do corpo claro de Shun, ouvindo-o gemer.

– Hum, Seya, pára.

– Mas por quê?

– Nós estamos em um anime Shourem, não shourem-ai, me come logo para gente ir salvar a Saori duma vez. u.u

– Mais aqui está gostoso. .

– Eu sei, mas a gente não pode decepcionar os moleques que estão vendo TV, porra!!

Foi quase automático: Pégaso jogou o amante de quatro na cama e o penetrou, de forma brutal.

– Seya! Logo, ela precisa de nossa ajuda. Diz Shiryu.

– Já falei, que dizer, já gritei. AGORA NÃO!!

– A Seya, vamos ver o que eles querem.

– Mais agora que!

– Que vai o que?

– Que eu vou!

– O QUE?

– Fui... Gozei!

– Hum - que bom!!

– agora podemos ir.

Nisso, quando abrem a porta vêem Shiryu agarrado com Hyoga e já quase sem armadura. Hyoga está corado, só de camiseta, boca entreaberta, gemendo feito um louco, enquanto o Dragão beija-lhe o pescoço.

– E estavam enchendo o saco da gente. ¬¬

– Vamos continuar – Seya diz pronto para outra.

– Deixa esses dois ai e vamos salvar a Saori.

– Mais eu quero fazer sexo!! i.i

– Quando acabarmos vamos fazer tanto sexo que você vai enjoar. n.n

– Ta XD, olha que promessa é divida.

– Ok! (to fudido – Shun pensa – o Seya é insaciável).

Saem correndo, o Phoenix negro esta dando uns pegas na Saori e ela está berrando.

– Pare agora mesmo – Exclama Pegaso – Essa fic não é pra ser Darck Lemmon! (e muito menos hentai)

– Ai Seya graças a Deus!

– Não vem não, mocréia, se não fosse você eu estava trepando com o Shun agora.

– Mais eu sou a sua Deusa!

– Ai ¬¬ minha Deusa não, você é a Deusa do Olímpo. AFF, minha Deusa ¬¬ ai ninguém merece!!

Então Shun chega e vê o Phoenix agarrando a Saori:

– Nossa que p.. enorme... IKKI!! 0.o

– Shun!

– Á, por que o Seya não pode ser um tão grande e grosso assim?

–Iiiiii (Seya com ciúmes) – Shun você acha que eu sou pequeno? i.i

– Não... Eu só disse que poderia ser maior.

– Mais ainda sou novinho, vai ficar bem maior.

– Ta, mais agora é pequeno. ¬¬

– AFF, vamos parar de discussãozinhas? Diz Ikki

– Ta bom irmão, quem sabe podemos ter uma conversa ali atrás a sós?

– Sim, sim.

Foram deixando Seya com Saori.

–Sobre o que eles vão conversar?

–O importante é que Ikki me soltou. u.u

Ikki para o Shun:

– O que você queria me falar, maninho?

– Ai Ikki – Beijando-o na boca.

– Nossa, mais você esta ficando bem safadinho hein.

– É que você não viu nada ainda – tirando a calça e ficando de costas para Ikki – vem...

Phoenix mordeu o pescoço do irmão, que gemeu.

– Tem que ser rápido, pro Seya não desconfiar.

Ikki obedeceu, penetrando Andrômeda num golpe. Ambos gemeram alto.

– Nossa, o que foi isso? – diz Saori – vá e veja o que foi isso, estou apavorada.

– Ai como você é mandona. ¬¬

Nisso chega Cisne e Dragão:

– O que foi que aconteceu? – fala Dragão.

–Ai, vou ligar para Shina vim ficar com você!

– Obrigado Seya, vai gastar seu credito ligando pra ela, por mim.

Enquanto Seya liga para Shina:

– Escutamos um grito lá de fora, quando estávamos chegando. – fala Cisne afobado

– Não sei ainda. – Saori.

– Em cinco minutos sina já chega ok! – diz Seya.

– ok.

– Vamos ver o que foi isso Pegasu e Cisne. – Dragão

Ikki foi com força e violência, gemeram, gritaram, e acabaram gozando juntos. Quando Seya os encontrou, eles já tinham acabado, e já estavam vestidos.

– O que foi isso? – fala Dragão chegando com outros dois.

– Ai bobinho, é coisa minha ok!

– Isso mesmo Shun, é apenas papo de irmão.

– É, estamos tirando uma historia a limpo.

– Hum, sei... Mais porque a Saori gritava tanto? – cisne

– Ai, ela é uma boba, ia ser comida pelo gostoso do Ikki, e não quis, que bobinha ¬¬. – Seya

Então chega Shina e Saori junto a todos:

– Ei mano, ta ligado que ela gosta de outra coisa né mano? – diz Shina

– Ei galera que tal a gente fazer um surubão? – Ikki com todas as intenções do mundo de pega a Saori.

– SIM!! –fala Seya, Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu em uma só voz.

– Ta, mais a Saori tem que ta no meio, se não nem vo mano. – Shina já toda molhada.

– Claro que vou. – Saori toda molhada

– Ok, então você Seya, você que é o mais rápido com seus poderes que ultrapassam o dos cavaleiros de ouro, vá chamar a todos do nosso anime. – Ikki de maneira que impõe respeito

– Ok! Mais posso chamar pessoas de outros animes também?

– Claro! Hyoga, você vai chamar as pessoas do lado mais frio do anime, que é o único que consegue só essa armadura num puta frio, e aproveita também e chama o bichinha do Mu.

– Ei amorzinho, você pode chamar o gostosinho do Sassuke? – Shun com uma voz bem gay

– Ou mano porque não vai alguém chamar a Sakura card captor? E os mano de lá também? – Shina querendo mais umas meninas na suruba.

– Eu vou com meu helicóptero. – Saori

– ok!

– e eu vou chamar outros! Todos na casa da Saori depois então – Ikki

FIM 1° CAPITULU!!

Bom,gente, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado e mandem muitos reviews, porque senão não sai o segundo .

E se tiver algum erro de português, não é culpa minha, foi o Paulo que digitou .


End file.
